


Secret Treats

by Hawkflight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colorful plastic covered a small figure on her bed; yellow, pink, a soft green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Treats

**Author's Note:**

> For the Return of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing [Speed-writing Competition] prompt used: candy

She skipped up the steps, not an eye turning to watch as she departed from the Commons.

They had all gotten used to her behavior by now. What they considered to be erratic, strange,  _loony_. That last one had to be the most unoriginal word they could have used for her, and yet, it was the most creative.

Luna Lovegood, the loony Ravenclaw. It almost rhymed.

With a grin she pulled open the door to her room, bouncing forward to the center to stop short. What was  _that_?

Colorful plastic covered a small figure on her bed; yellow, pink, a soft green. It stood out among the blue sheets and she walked to the foot of her bed, sitting on the edge before she picked it up. The plastic shifted in her hands, fingers pressing through to what lied beneath it. Whatever it was it felt hard unlike the thin sheets of paper covering it.

Raising a finger she peeled back the plastic from the top, pulling it down so the pieces parted like the petals of a flower, opening up to bloom in the sunlight.

Her eyes widened at what it had been covering. It was a white bunny, clutching a small pink heart to it's chest, a pale blue crescent centered on the forehead. The 'fur' glimmered in the candle light. It was a chocolate bunny, ears perked up with a pink frosting lining the edges.

She glanced back to the plastic but there was no name anywhere on the surface, nothing to tell her who had put it there on her bed - or sent it up with help from another student. There was no way to tell who had left this for her.

Even so she smiled as her finger lingered on that little candy heart it held with the words, be true to yourself, etched onto the surface.


End file.
